Phantoms made from PVA hydrogel/cryogel with realistic tactile and haptic properties of the tissues they simulate have by their very nature low mechanical strength and high weight to strength ratios. The process for preparing the phantoms requires thermal transfer away from the material to achieve accurate and repeatable low temperatures to achieve the desired properties. Traditionally, standard tools (and molds) for soft materials are formed entirely from silicone, or from silicone held by a plaster cast exterior so that there is poor thermal conductivity. Soft phantom production tools on their own have a limited life and cannot support inserts for precise insertion of overmolded components.
Thus there is a need for an anatomical phantom production tool that has good thermal conductivity during setting of the PVA material and is rigid to prevent mishaping of the phantom during curing due to unconstrained swelling in the soft silicone mold.